The growth of mammalian cells is tightly regulated by polypeptide growth factors. In the adult animal, most cells are metabolically active but are quiescent with regard to cell division. Under certain conditions, these cells can be stimulated to reenter the cell cycle and divide. As quiescent cells reenter the active growth and division phases of the cell cycle, a number of specific genes, the immediate early genes, are rapidly activated. Reentry to the active cell cycle is by necessity tightly regulated, since a breakdown of this control can result in uncontrolled growth, frequently recognized as cancer. Controlled reentry of particular cells into the growth phase is essential for such biological processes as angiogenesis (e.g., blood vessel growth and repair), chondrogenesis (e.g., skeletal development and prosthesis integration), oncogenesis (e.g., cancer cell metastasis and tumor neovascularization), and other growth-requiring processes.
Angiogenesis, the formation of new blood vessels from the endothelial cells of preexisting blood vessels, is a complex process which involves a changing profile of endothelial cell gene expression, associated with cell migration, proliferation, and differentiation. Angiogenesis begins with localized breakdown of the basement membrane of the parent vessel. In vivo, basement membranes (primarily composed of laminin, collagen type IV. nidogen/entactin, and proteoglycan) support the endothelial cells and provide a barrier separating these cells from the underlying stroma. The basement membrane also affects a variety of biological activities including cell adhesioen, migration, and growth during development and differentiation.
Following breakdown of the basement membrane, endothelial cells migrate away from the parent vessel into the interstitial extracellular matrix (ECM), at least partially due to chemoattractant gradients. The migrating endothelial cells form a capillary sprout, which elongates. This elongation is the result of migration and proliferation of cells in the sprout. Cells located in the leading capillary tip migrate toward the angiogenic stimulus, but neither synthesize DNA nor divide. Meanwhile, behind these leading tip cells, other endothelial cells undergo rapid proliferation to ensure an adequate supply of endothelial cells for formation of the new vessel. Capillary sprouts then branch at their tips, the branches anastomose or join with one another to form a lumen, the basement membrane is reconstituted, and a vascular connection is established leading to blood flow.
Alterations in at least three endothelial cell functions occur during angiogenesis: 1) modulations of interactions with the ECM, which require alterations of cell-matrix contacts and the production of matrix-degrading proteolytic enzymes; 2) an initial increase and subsequent decrease in endothelial cell migration, effecting cell translocation towards an angiogenic stimulus; and 3) a transient increase in cell proliferation, providing cells for the growing and elongating vessel, with a subsequent return to the quiescent cell state once the vessel is formed. These three functions are realized by adhesive, chemotactic, and mitogenic interactions or responses, respectively. Therefore, control of angiogenesis requires intervention in three distinct cellular activities: 1) cell adhesion, 2) cell migration, and 3) cell proliferation. Another biological process involving a similar complex array of cellular activities is chondrogenesis.
Chondrogenesis is the cellular process responsible for skeletal organization, including the development of bone and cartilage. Chondrogenesis, like angiogenesis, involves the controlled reentry of quiescent cells into the growth phase of the cell cycle. The growth phase transition is associated with altered cell adhesion characteristics, changed patterns of cell migration, and transiently increased cell proliferation. Chondrogenesis involves the initial development of chondrogenic capacity (i.e., the proto-differentiated state) by primitive undifferentiated mesenchyme cells. This stare involves the production of chondrocyte-specific markers without the ability to produce a typical cartilage ECM. Subsequently, the cells develop the capacity to produce a cartilage-specific ECM as they differentiate into chondrocytes. Langille, Microscop. Res. & Tech. 28:455–469 (1994). Chondrocyte migration, adhesion, and proliferation then contribute to the development of bony, and cartilaginous, skeleton. Abnormal elaboration of the programmed development of cells participating in the process of chondrogenesis results in skeletal defects presenting problems that range from cosmetic concerns to life-threatening disorders.
Like angioogenesis and chondrogenesis, oncogenesis is characterized by changes in cell adhesion, migration, and proliferation. Metastasizing cancer cells exhibit altered adhesion and migration properties. Establishment of tumorous masses requires increased cell proliferation and the elaboration of the cellular properties characteristic of angiogenesis during the neovascularization of tumors.
Abnormal progression of angiogenesis or chondrogenesis, as well as mere progression of oncogenesis, substantially impairs the quality of life for afflicted individuals and adds to modern health care costs. The features common to these complex biological processes, comprising altered cell adhesion, migration, and proliferation, suggest that agents capable of influencing all three of these cellular activities would be effective in screening for, and modulating, the aforementioned complex biological processes. Although the art is aware of agents that influence individual cellular activities. e.g., integrins and selectins (cell adhesion), chemokines (cell migration). and a variety of growth factors or cytokines (cell proliferation), until recently no agent has been identified that exerts an influence over all three cellular activities in humans.
Murine Cyr61 (CYsteine-Rich protein) is a protein expressed in actively growing and dividing cells that may influence each of these three cellular activities. RNase protection analyses have shown that the gene encoding murine Cyr61, murine Cyr61, is transcribed in the developing mouse embryo. O'Brien et al., Cell Growth & Diff 3:645–654 (1992). In situ hybridization analysis showed that expression of cyr61 during mouse embryogenesis is closely correlated with the differentiation of mesenchymal cells, derived from ectoderm and mesoderm, into chondrocytes. In addition, cyr61 is expressed in the vessel walls of the developing circulatory system. These observations indicate that murine cyr61 is expressed during cell proliferation and differentiation, which are characteristics of expression of genes involved in regulatory cascades that control the cell growth cycle.
Further characterization of the Cyr61 polypeptide has been hampered by an inability to purify useful quantities of the protein. Efforts to purify Cyr61 in quantity by overexpression from either eukaryotic or prokaryotic cells typically fail, Yang, University of Illinois at Chicago, Ph.D. Thesis (1993). One problem associated with attempting to obtain useful quantities of Cyr61 is the reduction in mammalian growth rates induced by overexpression of Cyr61. Another problem with Cyr61 purification is that the cysteine-rich polypeptide, when expressed in bacterial cells using recombinant DNA techniques, is often found in insoluble protein masses. Nevertheless. Cyr61 has been characterized as a polypeptide of 349 amino acids, containing 39 cysteine residues, a hydrophobic putative N-terminal signal sequence, and potential N-linked glycosylation sites (Asn28 and Asn225). U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,040 at column 3, lines 41–54, Grotendorst et al. incorporated herein by reference (the '040 Patent).
Recently, proteins related to Cyr61 have been characterized.
For example, a human protein, Connective Tissue Growth Factor (CTGF), has been identified, (See '040 Patent). CTGF is expressed in actively growing cells such as fibroblasts and endothelial cells ('040 Patent, at column 5. lines 62–64), an expression pattern shared by Cyr61. In terms of function. CTGF has been described as a protein growth factor because its primary biological activity has been alleged to be its mitogenicity ('040 Patent, at column 2, lines 25–27 and 53–55). In addition, CTGF reportedly exhibits chemotactic activity. '040 Patent, at column 2. lines 56–59. In terms of structure, the polynucleotide sequence encoding CTGF, and the amino acid sequence of CTGF, have been published. '040 Patent, SEQ ID NO: 7 and SEQ ID NO: 8. respectively.
Another apparently related protein is the mouse protein Fisp12 (Fibroblast Secreted Protein). Fisp12 has been subjected to amino acid sequence analysis, revealing a primary structure that is rich in cysteines. Ryseck et al., Cell Growth & Diff 2:225–233 (1991), incorporated herein by reference. The protein also possesses a hydrophobic N-terminal sequence suggestive of the signal sequence characteristic of secreted proteins.
Sequence analyses involving Cyr61, Fisp12, CTGF, and other proteins, have contributed to the identification of a family of cysteine-rich secreted proteins. Members of the family share similar primary structures encoded by genes exhibiting similar sequences. Each of the proteins in this emerging family is further characterized by the presence of a hydrophobic N-terminal signal sequence and 38 cysteine residues in the secreted forms of the proteins. Members of the family identified to date include the aforementioned Cyr61 (human and mouse), Fisp12 (mouse), and CTGF (the human ortholog of Fisp12), as well as CEF10 (chicken), and Nov (avian).
One of several applications for a purified protein able to affect cell adhesion, migration, and proliferation properties involves the development of stable, long term ex vivo hematopoietic stem cell cultures. Patients subjected to high-dose chemotherapy have suppressed hematopoiesis: expansion of stem cells, their maturation into various hematopoietic lineages. and mobilization of mature cells into circulating blood routinely take many weeks to complete. For such patients, and others who need hematopoietic cell transplantation, introduction into those patients of autologous stem cells that have been manipulated and expanded in culture is advantageous. Such hematopoietic stem cells (HSC) express the CD34 stem cell antigen, but do not express lineage commitment antigens. These cells can eventually give rise to all blood cell lineages (e.g., erythrocytes, lymphocytes, and myelocytes).
Hematopoietic progenitor cells that can initiate and sustain long term cultures (i.e. long term culture system-initiating cells or LTC-IC) represent a primitive population of stem cells. The frequency of LTC-IC has been estimated at only 1–2 per 104 cells in normal human marrow and only about 1 per 50–100 cells in a highly purified CD34+ subpopulation. Thus, it would be useful to have methods and systems for long term cell culture that maintain and expand primitive, pluripotent human HSC to be used for repopulation of the hematopoietic system in vivo.
Cell culture models of hematopoiesis have revealed a multitude of cytokines that appear to play a role in the hematopoietic process, including various colony stimulating factors, interletukins, stem cell factor, and the c-kit ligand. However, in ex vivo cultures, different combinations of these cytokines favor expansion of different sets of committed progenitors. For example, a factor in cord blood plasma enhanced expansion of granulocyte-erythroid-macrophage-megakaryocyte colony forming unit (CFU-GEMM) progenitors, but expansion in these cultures favored the more mature subsets of cells. Therefore, it has been difficult to establish a culture system that mimics in vivo hematopoiesis.
An HSC culture system should maintain and expand a large number of multi- or pluripotent stem cells capable of both long term repopulation and eventual lineage commitment under appropriate induction. However, in most ex vivo culture systems, the fraction of the cell population comprised of LTC-IC decreases steadily with continued culturing, often declining to 20% of their initial level after several weeks, as the culture becomes populated by more mature subsets of hematopoietic progenitor cells that are no longer pluripotent. Moreover, the proliferative capacity exhibited by individual LTC-IC may vary extensively. Thus, a need exists in the art for HSC culture systems comprising biological agents that maintain or promote the pluripotent potential of cells such as LTC-IC cells. In addition to a role in developing ex vivo HSC cultures, biological agents affecting cell adhesion, migration, and proliferation are useful in a variety of other contexts.
Proteins that potentiate the activity of mitogens but have no mitogenic activity themselves may play important roles as signalling molecules in such processes as hematopoiesis. Moreover, these signalling proteins could also serve as probes in the search for additional mitogens, many of which have not been identified or characterized. Several biological factors have been shown to potentiate the mitogenic activity of other factors, without being mitogenic themselves. Some of these potentiators are associated with the cell surface and/or extracellular matrix. Included in this group are a secreted basic Fibroblast Growth Factor-binding protein (bFGF-binding protein), the basal lamina protein perlecan, and the Human Immunodeficiency Virus-1 TAT protein, each protein being able to promote bFGF-induced cell proliferation and angiogenesis. Also included in this group of mitogen potentiators are thrombospondin, capable of activating a latent form of Transforming Growth Factor-β, and an unidentified secreted growth-potentiating factor from vascular smooth muscle cells (Nakano et al., J. Biol. Chem. 270:5702–5705 [1995]), the latter factor being required for efficient activation of Epidermal Growth Factor- or thrombin-induced DNA synthesis. Further, the B cell stimulatory factor-1/interleukin-4, a T cell product with no demonstrable mitogenic activity, is able to 1) enhance the proliferative response of granulocyte-macrophage progenitors to granulocyte-colony stimulating factor. 2) enhance the proliferative response of erythroid progenitors to erythropoietin, and 3) together with erythropoietin, induce colony formation by multipotent progenitor cells. Similarly, interleukin-7 enhanced stem cell factor-induced colony formation by primitive murine bone marrow progenitors, although interleukin-7 had no proliferative effect by itself. In addition, lymphocyte growth enhancing factor (LGEF) was found to enhance mitogen-stimulated human peripheral blood lymphocyte (PBL) or purified T cell proliferation in a dose-dependent fashion. LGEF alone did not stimulate PBL or T cell proliferation.
Therefore, a need continues to exist for biological agents capable of exerting a concerted and coordinated influence on one or more of the particularized functions collectively characterizing such complex biological processes as angiogenesis, chondrogenesis, and oncogenesis. In addition, a need persists in the art for agents contributing to the reproduction of these in vivo processes in an ex vivo environment, e.g., the development of HSC cultures. Further, there continues to be a need for tools to search for the remaining biological components of these complex processes, e.g., mitogen probes, the absence of which impedes efforts to advantageously modulate and thereby control such processes.